


Un ange tombé dans un lieu pire que l'enfer.

by Emma76



Category: Le Petit Journal (TV), Quotidien (TV) RPF
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma76/pseuds/Emma76
Summary: Me revoici avec un (très) court OS Bartheill assez (extremment) triste. Désolée par avance.Bonne (?) lecture ;)





	

«Et oui, à l'époque, tu étais jeune.»

Cette phrase, cette petite blague, elle tournait en rond dans son esprit. Martin avait 25 ans lorsqu'il avait signé à Bangumi, 27 quand il avait prononcé cette vanne lors de la spéciale "l'envoyé spécial", et 29 aujourd'hui. Et avec tout ça, Yann se rappelait leurs 13 ans d'écart, le fait que Michel Denisot pourrait lui dire la même phrase, sa vieille jeunesse, envolée depuis si longtemps… et toute son équipe, que des jeunes le lui faisait presque oublier… Presque… Ils étaient attentionnés, et faisaient en sorte que lui et les autres "seniors" de l'équipe ne soit pas trop largués question technologie, etc. Tout ça, il se le rappelait depuis sa fenêtre de salle de son appartemment, regardant la vie parisienne s'agiter en contrebas. Avec un verre de vin dans sa main et une cigarette dans l'autre. C'était tellement cliché ! Il riait silencieusement à l'idée de sa posture, et détourna le regard vers l'intérieur de l'appartement. Vers sa chambre. Leur chambre. Son lit, leur lit qu'il avait quitté depuis une bonne demi heure maintenant. Il était tellement beau. Martin. Son Martin. Comme il aimait pouvoir employer le possessif à son sujet ! L'aimable torture qu'il s'infligeait à le regarder, ce beau garçon, endormi, sans défense, tellement désirable… L'atroce impression qu'il devrait le laisser filer, qu'il devait le laisser lui filer entre les doigts…  
La nuit porte peut être conseil, mais elle reste une alliée traître, d'une infâme douceur. Comme un temps suspendu, là, à regarder la vie, sentir le vent sur son visage, ses muscles… Observer le monde entier, en ayant l'impression de ne pas en faire parti. La belle partie de la nuit, sa noirceur si appréciable, si agréable pour s'effacer. Juste rester dans l'ombre, son endroit favori, là où il aurait dû rester, avant de devoir retourner sous la lumière… Profiter d'un court répit, de retour dans son élément de prédilection, avant de replonger dans son inconnu quotidien. Mais plus elle est belle à observer, plus la nuit condamne les pensées. Son esprit était apaiser des supplices que lui offrait le jour, mais sa chère opposée ne laisserait pas Yann juste… bien. Ses tourmentes, qui disparaissait lorsque le jeune brun restait à ses côtés, revinrent le hanter, là, sur son petit balcon. Qu'il était beau, son Martin. Dommage qu'il lui soit impossible de s'attacher. Le petit le mériterait. L'attache, pas l'homme. D'après Yann, il méritait mieux. Beaucoup mieux qu'un homme usé par la vie, rongé par ses angoisses d'âge et détruit de l'intérieur. Pas pour un bel homme comme lui, où l'ardeur d'arracher à la vie sa part rayonne de partout. Yann s'insufflait l'envie de vivre, et pas juste d'attendre sagement la mort, en la volant à Martin. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Martin était innocent, gentil, confiant envers tous. Il n'avait pas encore été malmené de tout les côtés, la vie épargnait encore cet enfant adorable, cet ange tombé dans un lieu bien pire que l'enfer. Elle avait pitié de lui, encore pour l'instant. Ça ne durerait pas. Et il faudrait de la force à Martin, tellement de force, pour se relever de ses affronts. Yann ne pouvait pas lui en prendre pour croire à nouveau que la vie l'avait épargné. Quand Martin montrait sa jeunesse, sa force, sa candeur innocente, lui montrait tant de vices, de vieillesse, de salissantes envies. Là où Martin était un ange, il était déchu, si jamais ange avait un jour été possible pour le qualifier. Yann sourit tristement en regardant son homme, au milieu des draps. Il était tellement beau. Le "vieux" s'éloigna vers le cendrier et écrasa son mégot, en posant le verre vide. Le vin était délicieux. Il mît son manteau, attrapa ses clés, mais retourna sur ses pas pour voir son Martin. Son sourire s'élargit, quelques larmes glissèrent sur son visage, et sa respiration était plus chaotique qu'à l'ordinaire. Son corps sentait ce qu'il voulait faire et tentait de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne le supporterait pas. Tant pis. Martin avait le droit de tenter de vivre. Il n'était pas forcer de le faire survivre, lui. La douleur fut fulgurante, jamais Yann n'aurait imaginé une telle chose. Il arriva juste à écrire deux mots sur un bloc à côté de lui, les deux mots qu'il aurait aimé réussir à dire plus tôt dans la soirée. Il sortit et ferma derrière lui, avant de renvoyer la clé par dessous la porte. Il n'avait plus rien à faire dans l'appartement de son Martin. Il n'avait plus rien à faire dans l'appartement de Martin. Ses mains, ses bras, tout son corps tremblait, il ne survivrait pas. Il ne lui survivrait pas. Martin lui insufflait sa force, sa jeunesse, pour qu'il tienne. Il venait de plonger, sans bouteille. Il ne remontera pas. Les larmes avaient cesser de couler. Il n'y arrivait plus. Sa respiration empirait. Il n'alla pas très loin, dehors, à l'entrée d'une ruelle à quelques mètres du hall, où il s'écroula, ses tremblements étaient incontrôlables.

 

Martin se réveillait doucement, mais la sensation de vite autour de lui eu raison de sa paresse. De son regard affolé, il chercha son compagnon, bien qu'un doute soit au cœur de ses pensées. Tremblant, il se leva et avança dans son appartement. Il vit le verre près du cendrier, le mégot, la clé à quelques centimètres de la porte sur le sol, l'absence de manteau mais surtout la note. Lorsqu'il la souleva pour la lire, ses mains tremblotaient d'appréhension. Puis les larmes tombèrent. Peu, puis par masse, elles allèrent s'écraser sur le parquet, comme les genoux du brun. Suivi du cri qui transperça sa gorge, puissant et désespéré. L'ange, frappé, tomba à le renverse et hurla de douleur. Il offrait sa confiance à quiconque la voulait, et la vie, après en avoir jouée, avait stoppée sa clémence. Elle avait envoyée le premier coup à ce petit garçon innocent, et il ne l'avait pas vu venir.

"Adieu, Martin."

**Author's Note:**

> *Dépose une grosse boite de kleenex* Encore désolée... Promis la prochaine fois je publie un truc joyeux ! (Donc penser à ne pas trop avancer sur le 2ème chapitre de Taken...
> 
> Merci à trapdoorcab pour sa relecture et correction, et à Mel, Isa et Manon pour leur impressions <3


End file.
